RosarioReverse
by MindlessElectron
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't the monsters that were hiding from the humans but humans hiding from monsters, and what would happen if a certain vampire stumbled into an academy full of humans?


I'm still an inexperienced writer so please excuse me for any grammatical/typos and general shitty writing I make.

I don't own Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

Moka Akashiya was a perfectly normal girl, well if you would count being an S-Class Monster perfectly normal, though to be honest she herself never did enjoy fighting at all but over the years she was forced into a lot of fights, some harder than others, simply because some monster with muscles for brains wanted to proof his strength by defeating an "S-Class Monster".

She truly did not like being an S-Class Monster which came with her being a vampire which autmoatically categories her as an S-Class Monster in the eyes of everyone though she herself prefers to live a rather normal life in the world, she would go to a normal school, having normal non S or A Class monster friends and generally just behaving the exact opposite of what you would expect from someone with enough strength to break every bone in your body with speed you wouldn't even be able to see, namely her cute and bubbly self which was perfectly accented by her pink hair and green eyes that stood out among the standard black or silver hair and red eyes of most vampires.

So it came as no surprise that aside from being confronted by the occasional monster with an ego so high he would die from fall-damage if he would jump down to the level of his IQ, these monsters being orcs or trolls most of the time, that she had a perfectly normal high school life, though the aforementioned fights, coupled with her attitude to never turn down a friend in need and the obligatory sparring seasons with her older and younger sisters didn't leave her with a lot of time to study for school resulting in her receiving grades that were much lower than her apparent intellect represented.

This continued all the way to her high school entrance exams where, even though she studied a lot managed to fail the exam not once but three times, leaving her father and mother worried about her not being able to attend high school which was an absolute no-go in a, even amongst vampires, famous family that continued to produce protégées left and right. And since her father wanted her to eventually take over a portion of the companies under the Shuzen name he was to put it mildly, not amused by his daughter failing the high school entrance exams.

So it came as a surprise to her when her father who has been in a rather foul and aggressive mood for the past week, which made his employees keep a safe distance from him as to not bring the might of a furious vampire down on them, stormed through the door with a smile on his face holding some leaflet that already had some dirt on it, meaning he probably picked it off the ground and immediately preceding to hold said leaflet an inch in front of her face while looking at over at his wife with a look that said "praise me". Though Moka would never say it to his face she rather liked this carefree and somewhat goofy side of his rather than the strict and demanding father/businessman he was most of the time.

Regaining his composure, he looked at her. "Moka dear, I may have found a solution to your current problem regarding your problem of finding a high school. When I was walking home I saw some weird guy in priest like clothing dropping this flier and out of curiosity I picked it up and look what it turned out to be."

Looking at the flier she saw that it was for a university called "Human Academy" with some basic information like that it was in a remote region and that they would pay the entire tuition fee, so in essence it was a free high school which looked a little fishy to her. But the most important thing was the last line that said that there was no need for entrance exam, meaning one could join this school without ever having visited any other institution before, this made the whole thing seem even more fishy though all this was apparently overlooked by her father in favor of the chance for his daughter to visit high school and not smearing dirt on the Shuzen name.

Left unsaid in this was that she didn't even took that much interest in school, sure there were some interesting subjects for her such as the history of the various monster nations and how each of the countless monsters races specialized or excelled at a specific task meaning that there was usually a great diversity in every company ranging anywhere from security to production in order to achieve the best efficiency though this also created the various stereotypes that accompanied each race like how orcs where mostly used for labor intensive, simple and repetitive tasks due to their on average subpar intelligence, but she sadly didn't have much of a choice since she is pretty much being forced into a leader position by her father.

But after seeing her father and mother literally dancing in front of her, their daughters and their servants and talking how their daughter would not be a failure she decided to throw caution in the wind, after all she was a vampire and there wasn't much that could pose a serious threat to her apart from other vampires. Though the name "Human Academy" did strike her as a little off, after all why would someone decide to name their school after a myth, maybe the principal of said school thought it would attract more attention since the myths about humans where popular bedtime stories that even her mother used to read to her sometimes.

So, after agreeing to attend the school she was immediately told to prepare even though schoolyear wouldn't start for another month, apparently they were making sure that absolutely nothing would go wrong.

* * *

So I had this little idea going inside my head for the past week so I decided to write it down, I'm probably not going to update this fic regularly since with this one I already have 3 stories I'm working on (aka being too busy with finals and the celebration of those finals(I'm currently writing this one in Nicaragua since its storming outside), though now that I have a year of civil work before me I should find some time to continue this and my other story and also publish the one that has been sitting on my hard drive for like a year now).

I'm not even sure yet where exactly I will go with this story mainly because I can't decide on the background of humanity in this fic, if you have any ideas feel free to PM me.

Till next time.


End file.
